


Rose Unsatisfied...No More

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Doctor Who Hookups [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate universe - but not the one from the show, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Straight Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor get to consummate their relationship, but not everything goes as hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Unsatisfied...No More

Rose looked up at the Doctor. She was naked and already drenched in sweat. Her loins were soaked in her own lubrication and aching for release. Things had been going so well a moment ago. And then...then it as just over. Once Rose realized what had happened, she scoffed. 

"I-I'm sorry," said The Doctor. He looked down at his member, quickly shrinking and becoming flaccid. "I didn't think...that is, this new body--"

"Yeah, I hear older men have that problem," snarked Rose. She pursed her lips. 

"Rose, I--" started the Doctor.

"Whatever," said Rose. "Could you at least finish me with your mouth?"

"Right-oh!" said the Doctor. He quickly repositioned himself to place his face right in front of her hairy wet pussy. He licked his lips as he stared at her sex. A look of perplexity came over his face.  
Craning her neck, Rose looked down at her lover. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Problems?"

"It's just that, I--," said the Doctor. "Well it's just that I've never done this before." 

"No!" gasped Rose in disbelief. She propped herself up on her elbows. Meeting his eyes, she said, "You mean in 900 years you...never?"

"I'm willing to try," said the Doctor. He pressed his lips against hers and went to work. After a few seconds, he felt her patting his head. Lightly at first, but it quickly became more of a slap.

"No. No, no, ow!" exclaimed Rose. "Okay, stop." 

The Doctor rose up onto his knees as Rose sat up. Their faces were close and so Rose leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. She then said, "Look, I'm afraid you just have no natural talent at it. Maybe you could just hold me while I finish myself?"

She waved two fingers to show how she intended to do that. The Doctor nodded and got up to move around behind her. Rose muttered, "Wish I brought my vibrator."

"Wait!" said the Doctor. He leapt up off the bed and began rummaging through the pile of clothes they had left on the floor. Oh, but the beginning of this encounter had been so fun and frantic. Rose hoped she'd be able to work with the Doctor on his stamina for later. She did so love him, but she also needed what she needed. Suddenly, the Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver with an odd look of triumph on his face.

"What?" shrugged Rose. Her fingers were mere centimeters away from her vagina. There was a look of impatience on her face.

"Sound is just vibration," said the Doctor. He climbed back onto the bed and shifted to be behind her, pressing his chest to her back and his crotch to her ass. He reached around and with one hand cupped her breasts and with the other placed the Sonic Screwdriver in Rose's hands. "Even if I can't get the job done on my own, maybe I can still help."

Rose smiled. She twisted the screwdriver and felt it start to vibrate as it made that familiar sound. Placing it against her labia she smiled as a wave of pleasure rippled through her. 

"This just might work," she purred. "But don't ever call me a 'job' again."


End file.
